Raceway Mall
Freehold Raceway Mall is a super-regional mall in Freehold, New Jersey, United States. The mall's anchor stores are JCPenney, Lord & Taylor, Macy's, Nordstrom, Primark, and Sears (closing February 2020). The mall is owned and managed by The Macerich Company, having purchased the mall from developer Wilmorite in 2005, and has 1,669,000 square feet (155,055 m2) of gross leasable area, making it the second largest shopping mall in New Jersey. An outdoor lifestyle addition, begun in January 2007, added 100,000 square feet (10,000 m2) of additional retail space. On November 23, 2011, the mall was ranked in a Weather Channel news article titled "The Most Congested Malls for Black Friday". The Freehold Raceway Mall ranked third in the nation. History Construction on Freehold Raceway Mall commenced in 1987, across the street from the Freehold Raceway on land used for stables. The stables still exist, connected by a small pedestrian/horsecart bridge over Route 9, but they can only be accessed via mall entrance road. In preparation for the mall's opening, the Freehold Circle was eliminated and rebuilt into an at-grade intersection with traffic lights and jughandles. A traffic light and jughandle for the mall entrance road from Route 9 was also constructed due south of the intersection of U.S. Route 9 and Business Route 33. The mall officially opened on August 1, 1990; the public opening was preceded by a private "preview" gala and fundraiser for CentraState Medical Center which included papier-mâché racehorse centerpieces and a fabric replica of the food court's carousel, which had not yet arrived from Italy. The mall originally had two anchors: Sears and Lord & Taylor with construction already underway on JCPenney, which later opened in 1991 as well as Nordstrom, which later opened in 1992. A fifth anchor, Macy's, was opened on October 7, 1998. On December 11, 1992, AMC Freehold Metroplex 14 opened southeast of the mall. The mall was not initially successful. Vacancies were imminent, and many of the spaces were filled with non-traditional mall tenants, such as municipal services. Local photography clubs displayed their photos on the mall's empty walls, while other areas sported photos of the raceway and the fire that occurred in 1984. The only evidence of the mall from Route 9 was the monument sign approaching the mall entrance, as the satellite big box stores were not yet built. Customers could also easily travel to the nearby Monmouth Mall, Seaview Square Mall, Brunswick Square Mall, or the Manalapan Mall. Once Nordstrom opened, Freehold Raceway Mall now had a store that was sure to be a success due to the fact there was not another Nordstrom around for 30 miles (48 km). The crowds eventually came, the vacancy rate at the mall significantly dropped, and led to the downfall of Manalapan Mall closing in 1999 and Seaview Square Mall, which redeveloped into a power center. In 2004, Galyan's opened east of the mall. However, it became Dick's Sporting Goods later that year. The Freehold Raceway Mall was expanded in 2007, and construction began in January. The expansion was built in the space between JCPenney and Sears/Primark in the upper floor parking lot. The addition included a strip of outdoor stores along the J.C. Penney side of the mall, occupied by 13 to 15 stores, two restaurants, a promenade, an area for community events and a valet parking station. In April 2007, the mall's first renovation project was underway. The renovation replaced the flooring, changing the brown and green tile to a beige stone tile, it replaced the green paint on the ceilings and ironwork with a more beige/earthtone, the brass rails were replaced in favor of wooden rails, new lighting under the skylights and along/under the columns was added, the globe lighting along the skylights, pillars and ironwork was replaced, a new escalator next to Sears was added, soft, carpeted seating areas were added and the large center court fountain was replaced with a smaller fountain, and a soft seating area. The completed outdoor expansion opened for the general public on November 9, 2007 at 10:00 am and the majority of the renovation was completed by the 2007 holiday season. The new spherical sculpture fountain and the replacement of the brass rails with wooden rails brought about an end to the renovations in February 2008. New additions include single- and two-story retail spaces, and two new parking lots which were built on site to replace those that were lost. They are located along the Raceway Mall Drive entrance and on the opposite side of the ring road next to Nordstrom. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Freehold Raceway Mall, into Seritage Growth Properties. Since July 16, 2016, Primark leases the second floor of the Sears building. On December 11, 2019, it was announced that Sears will be closing at the mall in mid-February 2020. Gallery Videos File:FREEHOLD RACEWAY MALL - AUGUST 2015 - NJ New Jersey Shore Travel Tour|Mall Tour File:Nice Security (Dover) Scenic Hydraulic Elevator at Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ|The Main Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy*s - Freehold Raceway Mall Freehold, NJ|The Macy's Elevator File:Unique and FAST Otis Traction Elevator at Nordstrom, Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ|The Nordstrom Elevator File:STORE TOUR JCPenney @ Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ|JCPenney Tour File:Montgomery Vector Hydraulic elevator @ JC Penney Freehold Raceway Mall Freehold NJ|The JCPenney Elevator File:Schindler 300A Hydraulic Elevator @ Lord & Taylor - Freehold Raceway Mall - Freehold Township, NJ|The Lord & Taylor Elevator File:NEW TK BUTTON! ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic Elevator - L.L. Bean - Freehold Raceway Mall - Freehold, NJ|The L.L. Bean Elevator File:ThyssenKrupp Hydraulic elevator @ Borders Freehold Shopping Center Freehold NJ for dea41396|The Borders Elevator External Links * Raceway Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in New Jersey Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1990 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls